Memories
by Stainglasseyes
Summary: Eren is in a psychiatric hospital because what he thinks that what he is imagining had happened in his past (what the original manga is about). finally the boy is released from the hospital and has to try and live a normal life like any teenager. once he gets to high school all the people he new from his previous life are there; including his lover Levi. (LevixEren)


Memories

Note: So here is my second fan fiction :D I hope you guys like it. If there are huge errors please tell me down in the review section or send me a pm. Also I might now be able to post a new chapter every week since I school. Don't worry though... THEY WILL BE RELEASED! Anyways enjoy reading.

P.S. sorry if the lime in it isn't amazing. I never have written stuff like that... *sweats a little* XD

"The date is November 1st 2013, Day 1095" The nurse said as she jotted down the information.

"Hello Eren, shocking but it's been exactly 3 years since you first came into this psychiatric hospital" Her smile was bright as she looked into Eren's turquoise eyes. Eren groaned at her content. Leaning against the wall, the young boy rubbed the area on his thumb where he had a birthmark that looked like a bite.

"Don't you remember what this means?" The women looked at him puzzled.

"No I don't. Am I supposed to!?" He snapped at her, giving the Nurse a deadly glare.

"Well since you don't remember I'll just have to explain it to you again." She paused for a moment. "Eren, this means that you could be discharged. When your father brought you here, we told him and your sister that if you were better in about 3 years that we could release you." Eren walked over to his bed as she explained. Sitting on the bed, the brunette curled his fingers under the mattress.

"But first we have to test you like we usually do every week. The doctors must know that you're healthy and ready to deal with life outside this hospital." He fell back groaning.

"Aren't you happy that you might be able to leave this place?" The woman was confused with Eren's reaction.

"Sure…" Eren said arrogantly, rolling onto his side.

"Well, I'll be back in about 20 minutes to bring you to the doctor" Smiling the nurse left his room; locking the door behind her. Grabbing the pillow, Eren threw it at the door. The young boy was pissed off. He wasn't sure why but he was. Maybe because he would have to find out if he's somewhat normal, or still a total retard. Maybe it was because he might have to deal with the shit that was left for him at home. Eren didn't understand why his father even brought him to this psychiatric hospital. The brunette knew he wasn't messed up in the head. He knew that the things he imagined we real; every single thing.

At the age of 13, Eren's mother had died from a spinal injury. After a week had passed after her death, Eren started to see things. What he was seeing were things that he thought had happened in his previous life. Supposedly around the year 800 titans roamed the earth. The titans would eat the humans; nothing else. There were 3 walls that protected humanity from them; wall Maria, wall Rose, and wall Sina. Around 845 wall Maria had fallen because of a special titan called "the colossal titan" breached the wall; causing 20% of the human population to disappear and so on. The nurses and doctors tried to tell Eren that is was just a fantasy and none of it was real. He knew inside that it was real and none of that would change. "I'll just pretend that it's fake so I can leave this fucking place" Eren thought to himself. 20 minutes had passed and the nurse walked into the boy's room.

"It's time to go Eren." She held the door open, pointing outside to indicate Eren to get out. Getting up, the young boy stomped his way out of the room. He followed the woman down the hallway until they had reached the door where inside lied the doctor's office. In Bronze, The doctor's name was written "Dr. E. Smith".

"Are you ready?" The nurse questioned Eren, placing a hand on his arm. Eren aggressively shook her arm off him. Nodding he opened the door; walking into the office.

"Hello Eren, please take a seat." Dr. Smith said in a monotone voice. The brunette took a seat. Looking around, he realized how neat it was. Usually there would be stacks of paper on the man's desk. The young boy leaned back on the chair, placing his elbow on the arm of the chair so he could rest his head on his hand.

"How are you?" The doctor asked, tapping his pen on his desk.

"Good I guess" He groaned.

"As usually I'm going to be asking you some questions to see if you have realized that what you think is all imaginary. This time though if you're doing better you could be discharged. I'm guessing the nurse has already told you that." Dr. Smith said with a smile. Dr. Erwin Smith was a very handsome man; too handsome to be a doctor. "Wow what a great way to start a conversation." Eren thought with disgust. Already this man had pissed him off. Finally Eren responded.

"Ya, ya whatever."

"Anyways, when you woke up this morning did you have any memory of dreaming about this what you call "society"?" The Man said rubbing his chin.

"No."

An hour had passed. Dr. Smith asked several questions to Eren. All the brunette did was lie to the doctor so he wouldn't have to stay in that hospital any longer. Then Dr. Erwin Smith asked "Since your saying now that this is all in your head does that mean the man that you supposedly loved doesn't exist? What was his name, Levi?" Eren finally snapped. He was good at lying but lying about who he loved or should he say loves is not real... he couldn't take it.

"I... uh" The young boy didn't know what to say. He could say Levi didn't exist, he wouldn't.

"I'm starting to think that this whole time I've been asking you these questions, you've been lying to me." He seemed angry and disappointed. Eren didn't know what to say.

"No, I- I've been telling the truth! Trust me!" The brunette's voice started to rise.

"Then tell me this man Levi doesn't exist!" The doctor started to yell back.

"Fuck! I've been telling you the god damn TRUTH! Levi though... Levi is real. THAT I KNOW!" Getting up Eren kicked his chair, causing it to slam against the wall. The boy's hands pounced aggressively on the doctor's desk.

"Eren you need to calm down." Dr. Smith said trying to calm himself down.

"I AM FUCKING CALM!" His anger was boiling threw his vein's. Eren was losing control of himself. Not thinking, the brunette whipped everything off the other man's desk. He then prompted himself on the desk, grabbing Dr. Erwin Smith's shirt with his fist; bringing him close to his face.

"You better let go of me or I will be forced to call security!" The man spat.

"Listen asshole, I'm healthy. I am NOT insane but I know one thing. That thing is that Levi is real, and I will find him." Eren let go of the man's shirt. He then got of the desk and walked over to the door; balling his fists.

"Good bye Eren. The nurse will tell you later if you'll be discharged or not." Dr. Smith groaned, straightening his shirt. The brunette walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Walking quickly down the hallways the nurse from earlier stopped in front of him.

"So how did it go Eren?" She sang. Eren said nothing; he just continued walking down the corridors till he reached his room. Once he was in his room, the young boy rested his back against the door. Taking a deep breath he sat on the floor; grabbing the pillow that was beside him. Holding the pillow tightly, Eren buried his face into the pillow. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed into the pillow.

"God, I hate this. I hate everything. I hate this life. I just want to go back in time and be with Levi. Feel his arms around me, knowing that everything will be alright." Eren said sobbing between words. Finally he got off the floor and jumped onto his bed. Slowly dozing off to sleep, the brunette thought about a memory.

"Oi brat, you did a shitty job at cleaning these windows. Go clean them again." Levi blurted, rubbing his temples.

"Sorry heichou! I'll go do that right away." Eren said desperate. Grabbing the bucket of water and a sponge, the boy rushed to the windows. Being clumsy as usual, he fell causing all the soupy water to spill everywhere. Eren tried to get up but all he did was fall on his ass.

"God, Levi I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up!" He rubbed his eyes trying to get the soup out of them.

"You've already made a huge mess; I don't need you making another one." Pausing Levi groaned. "Don't tell me you're crying!"

"I'm NOT!" Eren yelled, still rubbing his eyes. "I just got soup in my eyes."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'll just tell Hanji to clean this up." Levi offered Eren a hand. Grabbing the older man's hand, he got up; feeling absolutely embarrassed. As they walked down the hallway Levi found Hanji.

"Hanji can you go clean the mess that Eren made over there. I've got to go clean up the stupid brat." He said to the brunette wearing glasses; pointing to the area where there was now a mini soap pond.

"Sure, oh and Levi there is some interesting information I found out about the titans. So maybe later I can tell you about it?" Hanji said giggling. Hanji was always in a good mood even when someone had died. It was as if she was born to always be happy.

"Sure." And with that Levi pulled on Eren's arm; indicating to follow him. Walking down the stairs that lead to the dungeon, the brunette felt a cold shiver down his spine from the temperature changing. Once they reached Eren's cell, Levi unlocked the door; swinging it open.

"What are you waiting for? Go change brat. Don't expect me to change you." Crossing his arms he watched Eren standing there, giving him an emotionless glare. "Are you fucking deaf, go CHANGE!" Levi was getting irritated.

"Oh uh, sorry." Eren walked into his cell. Grabbing another pair of clothes Eren started to strip. After 3 minutes trying to take off his harness, the young boy removed his shirt; exposing his torso.

"Hm, not bad Eren." The man said lifting his eyebrows. Eren's face turned bright red.

"Thanks?" he started to feel a little awkward changing in front of Levi. Levi slowly walked up to Eren; having to lift his head a bit to get a good view of the boy's face. He then raised his hand and pressed it against Eren's flustered cheek. Looking down the brunette's body and back up he finally spoke "You know you're actually pretty cute." Eren was speechless. He has confused on why Levi was talking to him like this.

"Heichou, are you alright? You never talk to me like this. To be honest you never talk to anyone like this." A smirk crawled onto Levi's lips. Standing on his toes, the older man leaned in to kiss Eren. Eren's neck and ears had turned as red as his face had turned. With his other hand, he placed it onto the boys head; softly brushing Eren's hair with his fingertips. Levi then used his own lips to make Eren part his own. Slowly, he used his tongue to explore the brunette's mouth. Eren moaned into the kiss. He then rapped his damp arms around the smaller body. The hand that was on Eren's cheek had slowly slid down his neck, then down to his chest; using feather like strokes up and down his abs. The boy arched his back pressing his moist body against Levi's.

"Nh, Heichou..."

"Shhh Eren, relax" The way Levi said Eren's name was so seductive to him. The shorter man kissed down Eren's lips and down to his jaw line. He then continued down the brunette's neck; sucking lightly, making sure that there will be a mark later. I high pitch-moan crawled out of Eren's mouth. He covered his mouth in embarrassment. "Moan as load as you desire. No one will hear you." Levi moved back up to kiss Eren's lips; nibbling on his lower lip. The boy felt his pants tighten. Sliding his hands down the small mans pant's, he gave Levi's ass a small squeeze. Levi moaned in response. "That's enough kid. We have to go back up or else people will start to get suspicious." The man pushed himself away from Eren.

"We can continue this tonight. Now go get changed." Eren changed as quickly as he possibly could. Finally he walked out of his cell to stand beside Levi. The man closed the door and started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait!" Eren cried out.

"What is it kid?" Eren tilted his head down, kissing Levi on the cheek. Then he continued to walk up the stairs. Smiling, the shorter man followed the brunette.

"Eren, Eren. EREN!" the boy jumped at the call of his name. Rubbing his eyes he looked up to see it was the nurse from earlier. Sitting up, he looked at the woman.

"I have some news to tell you." She sounded serious. The brunette knew he screwed up his chance of leaving this dreadful place.

"What is it?"

"Eren..." she paused. "Congratulations! You're going to be discharged!" The nurse said in glee. Eren was in shocked.

"Wait... Really? But what about the way I acted with Dr. Smith?"

"Ya about that, when you get home you will be having a 24 hour watched for about 2 weeks. You're lucky though that you'll be leaving. I had to convince the doctor about your discharge. Love is love as they say!" She seemed so happy for me. The boy felt numb; he had no reaction to what had just happened.

"Well thank you." Eren said with a small smile.

"No problem! Anyways it's time for dinner. Hopefully you'll have enough time during dinner to tell your friends you're leaving."

"Ya." Groaning, the brunette got off his bed and followed the nurse to the dining room.

After a few hours had passed it was time for everyone to go to their rooms to get some shut eye (10 pm). Eren walked into his room waiting for the nurse to lock the door behind him. Once the door was locked the boy walked to his mattress. Sliding his hand under it, Eren grabbed a box that he was hiding. Pulling it out the box, the words that were engraved said "Djarum Black: Clove Cigarettes". Eren was lucky that he was able to get his hands on theses. Cigarettes weren't allowed in the hospital but the brunette somehow had them. Even thought the legal age to have them was 19, Eren didn't care; it was one of the only things that calmed him down. Pulling out a box of matches from the under the bed, the boy lit the cigarette. Good thing cloves smelt sweet. Breathing in a puff of smoke, he breathed out ringlets of smoke. Once the clove had reached the filter, Eren flicked the bud under the bed. Finally going to sleep he thought to himself "I wonder how much Mikasa has changed. How the hell am I going to deal with my old home? How's high school going to be like?" several questions ran threw his mind. Before he knew it, Eren had fallen asleep.

Bringing his hands to his face, the boy rubbed it several times. Eren swung his legs to the edge of the bed. Once Eren got up he saw that there was a bag sitting by his bed. On the bag laid a note on top. Picking the note up, the brunette started to read it.

'Dear Eren Jaeger,

In this bag you will find a pair of shoes, socks, a shirt, and a pair of sweat pants. Since you will be leaving the hospital today place please change into these clothes. Also if you could, please fold up your hospital gown and leave on the bed. Congratulations.

-Nurse'

Eren tossed the note to the floor. Once Eren put on the clothes and shoes that were given to him, he walked out of the room. As the boy closed the door behind him, the brunette thought about all the memories he had about this hospital. Snapping out of it, Eren walked down the halls and to the psychiatric hospital entrance. There stood a nurse that he had never met with a bag filled with things in it.

"Hello Eren, my name is Petra. I'll be the nurse that will do the 24 hour watch for the next couple of weeks. It's nice to meet you." Eren's eyes had enlarged a bit when he heard the woman's name. He remembered all the good times he had with Petra when he was in the Survey Corps. The boys heart had sunk as he remembered how she died because of a stupid choice Eren had made when battling the Female Type Titan. Just seeing the image of Petra being stomped by its hideous foot was just too much to handle. Petra looked exactly like the Petra from the past; ginger hair, golden brown eyes, pale skin etc.

"It- It's nice to meet you too, Petra" Eren shook her hand then quickly released it.

"Are you ready to go home" She questioned the boy with hope in her voice.

"Ya..." Looking down, Eren rubbed his birthmark.

"Alright let's go!" As they walked out of the hospital, a yellow taxi parked in front of the building. As Eren opened the door he jumped in. He buckled his seat belt and waited for Petra to get in.

"Where will we be going miss?" the taxi driver said with a slight germen accent. Petra gave the man the address to the brunette's home. When the taxi had finally started to move, small droplets of water started to hit the window of the taxi. Eren look out of the window; seeing all the buildings pass by in a blink of an eye. Trying to stay calm the young boy listened to the soothing classical music on the radio.

Finally the taxi had stopped in front of a small salmon pink house. He didn't remember his house being pink. Petra stepped out of the taxi first; paying the man threw the window. The woman walked up to the other side of the taxi to open Eren's door. Once thee brunette had stepped out, his heart had started to race. Everything felt so foreign to him. Petra finally spoke to him.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Smiling the woman grabbed Eren's hand gently and walked him to the door of the house. Letting go of his hand, she rang the door bell. Eren held his hands into fists. He was so nervous. He didn't want to make a horrible impression. Before the boy knew it, the door flew wide open. A Japanese girl with black short hair and brown eyes appears. Her eyes were swelling with tears. The Girl quickly ran to Eren; giving him a huge bear hug.

"Oh my god! Eren I've missed you so much! You've grown so much! God I just... I'm so happy your home!" She held the boy tightly; sobbing between each word.

"Mikasa, I've missed you too!" Eren wrapped his arms around her. Burring his head into Mikasa's neck, the brunette started to cry. This was the beginning of a new life for Eren.

Notes: TADA! Yay happy ending :D. I love the ending! Hoped you guess liked it. Hopefully I'll be able to release the next chapter by next Monday! Please don't rush me though... I'm not good under pressure.


End file.
